Safety
by jn208505
Summary: The thing Peter cares about most in this world, his sister's safety. Oneshot. Cute fluff! Please Read and Review! :D


**Hello! This following little story was a response to a prompt challenge. The prompt was "safety". It's another little one shot of cute, fluffy, silliness. Enjoy!**

**...**

**"Safety"**

It was near midnight on a warm, Narnian summer night. Cair Paravel was practically silent as most of the castle's inhabitants were all in a deep sleep, resting after a long day. Nine year old Lucy, however, was wide awake. Dressed in a slightly tattered dark blue dress that Susan hated, but Lucy loved because it was so very comfortable, and her red belt holding her dagger and cordial as she went creeping through the corridors, determined not to make a sound.

She successfully made her way to the main doors without being seen by any of the night guards. Lucy took a deep breath before trying to open the doors. All doors to the castle were heavily guarded and Lucy knew she'd have another argument waiting for her as she tried to leave the palace.

She pulled open the main door with all of her might, as they were very heavy. Lucy had no more than one foot out the door when her progress was interrupted.

"Halt!"

Lucy gasped as she heard no less than five swords being un-sheathed.

"Arms down." The head guard instructed the others as soon as he saw who the intruder was.

"Your Majesty, is everything okay?" The lead guard asked Lucy.

"Yes, I just fancied a walk on the grounds." Lucy told the guard innocently.

"Your Majesty, you know I cannot allow that. We've had this discussion every night for the past fort night. The High King will not allow it." He explained. Lucy sighed.

"But I'm a Queen of Narnia too." She complained, her age showing.

"Queen Lucy, I'm sorry. I cannot let you out. It's too late." He lamented. Lucy sighed loudly.

"Fine." She replied glumly before turning and making her way back down the main corridor to the east stairs. As Lucy reached the top of the staircase she started shuffling her feet, looking down at the beautiful marble floor as she slowly made her way back to her chambers when she heard a door open. She stopped immediately and looked up to see Peter coming out of his chambers on her left.

"Lucy?" Peter asked, looking thoroughly surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi Peter." Lucy said with a small smile.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He asked, concerned. Lucy shrugged. Peter walked over to his youngest sister and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Lu, were you trying to leave the castle again?" He asked seriously. Lucy's head snapped up.

"The guards have been mentioning that you keep trying to leave every night. Where are you trying to go?"

Lucy sighed, slightly upset that the guards ratted her out.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I want to go on an adventure." Lucy said.

"An adventure?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Lucy blushed.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything." Peter reassured her, tucking a stray lock behind her ear lovingly.

"It's just, I'm the youngest. You always are on adventures and reconnaissance trips. Edmund's always doing fascinating things with the military, Susan's off planning balls and social engagements, but I barely get to do anything. I'm just the baby." Lucy huffed. Peter smiled warmly at her.

"Lu I'm sorry you're feeling left out, we can all go somewhere new tomorrow... an adventure!" He said happily.

"But Peter, that's the point, you Ed and Su all get to go own your own, I just wanted to do something for myself! I can't do it in the day because people are around me constantly. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone, but I'd really like to do something on my own. Have my own adventure!" Lucy told her brother, she could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. Peter pulled her to him in a big hug.

"I know you feel left out, but do you know why we don't let you wander around in the forest at night or go on military missions or even go to meet foreign dignitaries and bring them back to Cair Paravel?" Peter asked as he gently rubbed her back. Lucy shrugged, balling up the fabric of Peter's pajamas on his back in her hands as she buried her face in his chest.

"Because I'm the baby and you guys hate babies." She said glumly. Peter chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Not even close. It's because we love you and we're concerned about your safety. I know that you're brave and you love to meet new people, but the problem is not everyone in the world is as nice as you." Peter told her. Lucy looked up at him.

"You think I'm brave?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

"Like a lion?" He said, hugging her tighter. "But your safety is the most important to me in all worlds, Narnia and England. I have no idea what I'd ever do without you, what any of us would do..." Peter trailed off. Lucy smiled wider as she hugged him back. She was feeling extremely loved right now and was no longer feeling like a neglected little sister.

"I didn't know that you were that concerned about my safety." Lucy said.

"Always." Peter assured her, kissing the side of her head.

"Can we still go on that adventure tomorrow, the four of us?" She asked.

"Looking forward to it." Peter said. Lucy giggled happily as she realized, her life was perfect!

**...**

**Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
